Tribal elders list
This page exists to present a list, so far as is known, of tribal elders in GarouMUSH from the earliest days. It's worked out from Caern Convos and various people's memories, logs, and wiki pages; if you have conflicting info (especially from logs), please correct! Last update: October, 2017. BLACK FURIES *Eris (?-Mar 1995) * Diana (temporary, Mar 1995) *Eris (Apr 1995-?) *Diana (?-Jun 1999?) *Unknown *Agatha (2001 - Aug 2001) *Dena (Aug 2001-2003) * Helen (2003-2006) *Laura (2006-2007?) *Nike (Apr 2007-Mar 2008) * KL (Mar 2008-?) *Charlene (2015?-2016) *Monica (2016 - Current) BONE GNAWERS *Fisher King (?-'first Great Hunt'?) *Velasquez (?-?: incumbent 1995) *Mac (?-Dec 1995) *Pete? (Dec 1995-?) *Mac (?-Oct 1996) *Pete Barlow (Oct 1996-2000?) *Elan (2000?-2001) *Kaz (2001-2002) *Renee (2002-?) *Craig (?-no later than Mar 2004) * Olga (Mar 2004?-Jul 2007) *Kaz (Jul 2007-2011) *Camille (2011-no later than Jun 2012) *Kaz (early 2012-?) *Maddie (by Apr 2014-Jan 2015) *Aaron (Jan 2015-Aug 2015) *Slug (Aug 2015 - Current) CHILDREN OF GAIA Due to the Coggies' fondness for having two elders at once, some of these reigns overlap. *Lara-Anne (?-?) *Windrunner (?-?) * Andrea (?-?) *Nightfire (?-?) *Robert (?-?) * Alicia (?-2006) * Stacey (2006-2009) *August (2009-2012?) *Topsy (?-until at least Apr 2014) *Alicia (Apr 2014?-Jul 2017) *Linnaea (Jul 2017-current) FIANNA *Windhowl (?-1993) * Brian (1993-2001) *Megan (2001-2003) * Luke (Late 2003?) * Layne (2004?) *Megan (2004?-2005) * Cole (2005-Dec 2007) *Laora (Dec 2007) *Cole (Dec 2007-2011) *Elliot (2011-2014?) *Position currently vacant GET OF FENRIS * Kyle (?-Feb 2000) * Signe (Feb 2000-?) *Owen (?-?) * Signe (?-2005) *Jamethon (2005-2008) *Mia (2008-2009) *Viv (2009-no later than Jun 2012) *Owen (by Jun 2012-?) *Emma (?-current) GLASS WALKERS *Arjun (?-?) *Jackson (?-?) * Carl (Mar 1996-Jun 1996) *Unknown — Joshua and/or Elspeth? * JJ (Oct 1997-Nov 1998) *Interregnum *Dakota (May 1999-2000?) * Roger (2000-2001) * John (2001-2002) *Salem (2002-2004) * Natalie (Mar 2004) * Leala (Mar 2004-?) * Natalie (2004) *Marcus (2004) * Natalie (2004-Jan 2005) *Marcus (Jan 2005-Feb 2005) * Natalie (Feb 2005-2005) * Tu (2005-Aug 2007) *Salem (Aug 2007-Nov 2007) *Mouse (Nov 2007-Current) RED TALONS *~Bloodfang~ (1993-1994) *~Broken Claw~ (1994) *~Earth Child~ (1994) *~Song Weaver~ (1995) *~Swift-Claws~ (1995) *~Blood-Running~ (1995-?) *~Swipes at Salmon~ (?-Nov 1996) *~Strikes-like-Lightning~ (Nov 1996-Mar 1997) *~Claws-of-Fire~ (Mar 1997-Aug 1997?) *~Stormcloud~ (Aug 1997) *~Shadow-of-Blood (Aug 1997-?) *Unknown — at least some interregnum. *~Earth-Whisperer~ (2010-2011) *Brief unknown or interregnum? *~Earth-Whisperer~ (2011-2016) SHADOW LORDS * Batrana (?-?) * Alexander Thunder's Claws (Sep 1997-?) *~Moon Otter~ (1997-no earlier than Oct 1998?) *Randall (?-?) * Jarred (no later than early 2001-2005) *Cutter (2005) *Dwight (2005-2006) * Vera (2006-no later than Jun 2007?) *Moon-Otter (by Jun 2007-?) *Kenneth (?-Jan 2010) *Nik (Jan 2010-2011) *Xander (2011-Jan 2012) *Nik (Jan 2012-?) *Ky (?-Jun 2014) *Thane (Jun 2014-Jul 2017) *Sandra (Jul 2017 - Current) SILENT STRIDERS *Horus (1993?) *Thoth (1994?) *Anubis (1994?-1995?) *Anpwhotep (1995?-1997) *Sepdet (1997-2002) *Seeker (?-?) *Tim (2009-2011) *Two Stripes (2011-?) *Unknown *Yael (2017-Current) SILVER FANGS *Justice (?-Jun 1995) *Thorn (Jun 1995-Dec 1995?) *Brittany (Jan 1996-Jul 1996) * Timothy (Jul 1996-?) *Brittany (1996?-1997?) *Scott (1997?) *Velia (1997-1998) *Derrick (1998-2000) *Brittany (2000-2001?) * Wilbur (?-2004?) this and the below right? Wilbur's not in my logs and I thought I remembered Valoran taking over for Brittany in 2001 or 2002. — Ivy *Valoran (2004) *Jana (2004-2005) * Tobin (2005) * Jervis (2005) * Clemency (2005-2006) * Justin (2006) (temporary) *~Blackriver~ (2006-2007) * Cedric (2007-Dec 2007) *~Blackriver~ (Dec 2007-Feb 2008) * Cedric (Feb 2008-Mar 2008) *Derrick (Mar 2008, two days, just warming the seat until Blackriver returned) *~Blackriver~ (Mar 2008-2009) *Zosia (2009-Mar 2012) *Shelby (Mar 2012-Jun 2012) *Dirk (Jun 2012-2016) *Position currently vacant STARGAZERS *~Desert~ (?-?) *Dylan (?-?) *~Rides-Fire~ (?-Aug 2008 or earlier) *Unknown (possibly multiple) *Keir (Feb 2012 or later-Jun 2014) *Position currently vacant UKTENA *Stormcrow (?-?) * Eligio (?-?) * Patrick (?-?) *Approx. 1 year interregnum, then: * Reggie (no later than Mar 2004-2006) *Silvertip (2006-2009) *Fernando (2009) (two months) *Silvertip (2009-?) * Reggie (before 10/2015-current) WENDIGO *~Red Sky~ (?-1995) *Joseph (?-?) *Leonard (?-Mar 2004) *Jacinta (Mar 2004-?) *Unknown *Jacinta (Jul 2007?-by July 2010) *At least brief interregnum? *Jacinta (by Feb 2012-Feb 2016) *Johnny (Feb 2016-Mid 2017) *Position currently vacant